boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UncreativeName123/Slinger
- Normal= - Battle= }} |title = Xuetul Revolutionary |firstapp = |allegiance = Xuetul |theme = |health = |skills = 4 |immunities = |difficulty = |xp = |pp = |boss= }} Slinger Slinger is a revolutionary from the town of Xuetul. Slinger dons an eyepatch on his right eyes and sports a scar on his left cheek. He is dressed in a light purple shirt and black pants. He carries a slingshot as his choice of weapon. Backstory Gaining rule in Xuetul was a relatively straightforward process. All you had to do was garner enough power and basically overthrow the one already in charge. Problem was, the current rebel turned ruler, named Arthos, was a very harsh ruler who often got anyone who went against him or his laws punished setting an example to the other citizens. As a result, the majority of the citizens had no will or motivation to overthrow Arthos and simply kept their heads down in order to even survive. Revolutionaries such as Slinger of course couldn't stand for this. They wanted to overthrow Arthos and appoint a new ruler in place, anyone would do, anyone could do better than Arthos. Slinger couldn't do much however, all he had was a slingshot and very few variations of ammo which clearly wouldn't do against the army's spears, swords, and etc. Meanwhile, none of the revolutionaries wanted to start an attack yet as they were vastly outnumbered by Uncreation minions. This was when Slinger had an idea. He began to attempt to sway to the revolutionaries and even the fearful citizens on his side in order to grow a large troop suitable enough for revolution. It was a frustrating process for Slinger, many people doubted his leadership qualities and his combat skills. To prove himself to the others, he planned a raid on a small weapons arsenal known not to be heavily guarded in the hopes of equipping the unarmed citizens with them to stand a chance. Later that night, Slinger took a small group of revolutionaries with him to the arsenal. Wanting to avoid casualties, Slinger had his group sneak into the arsenal via a back entrance. Once inside, they began transporting the weapons outside of the arsenal. A few minutes into the raid however, the group was caught by a passing Uncreation guard who sounded the alarm for backup. The group fought while trying to escape but because their numbers were very small, they began to become overwhelmed by the reinforcements. In a state of panic, Slinger ran out of the arsenal leaving the revolutionaries behind as he did not want to be taken. He ran outside of the town to the plains until he was exhausted and simply began sulking. Dawning upon the obvious fact that he wasn't a natural born leader and that he just left the revolutionaries to their demise, he now has to somehow get help to take back Xuetul. He also needed however training to better himself as a fighter and a leader. With this new goal in mind, he set out into the foreign world before him. Personality Slinger is an ambitious individual who seeks to overcome his flaws as a person in order to shape himself as "the leader Xuetul needs". As such, he is cowardly often cut and running at the first sign of danger not thinking rationally about the situations at hand for he fears dying which he believes in turn will kill off Xuetul's future as well. From this way of thinking, he tries too hard to come off as a leader to others often overwhelming people to the point of irritation. Abilities While Slinger does not fight the team at all during the chapter, these abilities are used when Slinger is assisting them fight the enemies of that chapter: '-Normal Attack:' Slinger quickly fires 5 small pebbles at nearby enemies for low damage. '-Stagger Storm:' Slinger jumps into the air firing 3 small yellow spheres in a spread aim at nearby enemies exploding upon making contact with the ground or an enemy. The explosions deal medium damage and stun enemies for 0.5 seconds. '-Windfury Sphere:' Slinger fires 1 tiny white sphere at a small distance in front of him. Upon hitting an enemy, the sphere will deal high damage and greatly knockback the enemy. '-Sludge Ammo': Slinger temporarily changes his normal attack to replace the 5 pebbles with 3 slimy spheres for 20 seconds. While sacrificing projectile speed and firing rate, each slimy sphere will deal slightly higher damage than the pebbles whilst slowing the enemy for 1 second. Vertas Acantar Vertas is a scout leader under the command of Arthos. She wears a grey shirt along with a pink mask resembling a fox covering most of her face. She also dons a hood hiding some of her black hair. Vertas uses blades equipped on her arm as her choice of weapon. Backstory Along the outskirts of Xuetul laid a small village in which Vertas lived. It wasn't exactly a flourishing village, it lived on it's agriculture and livestock which a large percentage of it was forced to be shipped to Xuetul lest the village be taken over and destroyed. One day, a man came to the village square. The man was a rather odd sort, his clothes clearly looked like they weren't made by the village and his own presence came off as sinister yet noble. The onlookers that were affixed on this person, Vertas included, fell to a hush as the man began speaking like he was reciting a sort of speech. The man introduced himself as Arthos. He declared that Vertas' village, along with many others, have been wronged by Xuetul. He claimed that Xuetul's government only wishes to relish in their own wealth while the rest of the poor and weak suffered. The villagers began to get riled up, it was clear that they weren't happy of their current circumstances. Vertas shared these feelings too, for far too long have herself and he people around her have been subjected to the injustice of Xuetul's government. Everyone in the village longed for change. This was when Arthos proposed a solution. He declared that the villagers should train under his army that he has already gathered to become stronger and help him overthrow the current government in place. He promised that he will lead Xuetul towards a brighter future. As the villagers were cheering for Arthos, Vertas had her doubts. Perhaps this was too good to be true, perhaps Arthos would only make everyone's lives worse than it only was. This was not a risk she was willing to take however, it was either die under the hands of starvation or take a gamble on her future. Arthos began to gather the villagers that wanted to help him, and began to leave. Vertas went along with Arthos as well. Boss Information The players will arrive at a clearing near the end of the forest with trees bordering it. Vertas and several Uncreation scouts then jump down from the trees around the players to attack them. Vertas starts the fight with the same speed as Baller alongside Uncreation Scouts who have slightly higher speed than Slicer but lower speed than Piercer. Vertas' fighting style consists of chasing down the closest player to her while jumping over and dodging enemy attacks. Vertas fights with the following attacks: S.T.O.P Serves Only To Pummel, or simply S.T.O.P, is a raid leader under the command of Arthos. It takes the appearance of a stop sign floating above the ground with dirt underneath it presumably where the stop sign was planted. Roots protrude from the ground to the left and right of the stop sign. Both of these roots behave similarly to arms which carry other stops signs which are used like axes. Backstory It wasn't always a stop sign to begin with. It was once a spirit bound to a tree at a forest living out it's peaceful life. The spirit while it could not interact with other creatures, enjoyed their presence nonetheless. One of the creatures that came to visit it was a man in a mask of some sorts. He didn't do much, the man mostly laid against the tree and mumbled to himself. Most of these mumblings were about "a new revolution" or how "messed up Xuttul's government" was. While the spirit didn't know what this man was talking about, it still pitied him and his struggles he faced. The man would then leave and come back once every week, ready to mumble about something else. Today, the man would come yet again to ramble with himself. However, a group of people came instead wielding some sort of weapon. The spirit didn't know these people, and was afraid given their ominous presence. "Let's start by cutting down that one there." one of the people said, pointing at where the spirit was. The spirit was terrified now, it couldn't do anything to stop the person walking towards it asides from watching in sheer horror as the person that reached it started cutting down the tree with their weapon. As the spirit was bound to the tree, it felt extreme pain as the person hacked away at the tree with their weapon. The tree fell once the deed was done, and the spirit was forcibly ejected from the tree. It tried to go back in it, but it couldn't. It was too damaged for it to be accessible for the spirit. The group of people weren't done. They began to cut down many of the other trees that were around the spirit and it could only watch as it's home was being destroyed. As the group of people finished up and left, the man in the mask that the spirit saw for several weeks walked into the now desecrated and bare section of the forest. He didn't say anything as he approached the tree that once inhabited the spirit that was now a stump and laid down beside it. "They already rob a village and now they're taking away nature's land. When will their greed be sated...", the man mused to himself. "No matter, change is inevitable and soon, I shall reform this city for the greater good!", the man now known as Arthos declared. The man then stormed off from the barren forest, seemingly with a new resolve within him. The spirit wanted to help him, as it despised the people who had the forest desecrated. However, the spirit had to inhabit something to be of any assistance to the man. The spirit decided to check some anicient ruins it heard off from other visitors of the forest, as it believed that the ruins could have some things the spirit could possess. Arriving at the ruins, the spirit didn't see much. Most of the ruins were actually barren of useful objects to possess and the spirit's options were limited. The spirit decided to possess a sign with the word "STOP" labeled on it as it was the only useful object it could find other than metal sheets and rocks. Once the spirit inhabited the sign, the ground underneath it began to give way and rise into the air. Roots sprouted from both sides of the sign as the spirit found out it could move them freely. Using it's new appendages, it grabbed hold of two other signs that were near the one the spirit possessed and ripped them off the ground. The spirit swung around the signs a few times. Feeling that this was suitable to help the man, it went into the city to find and help him. Boss Information Once players leave the forest into the city, Slinger leads the players towards the revolutionaries' base where they will find S.T.O.P and Uncreation Soldiers attacking it. The players must first defend the base from a wave of Uncreation Soldiers and then they will fight S.T.O.P alongside other continuously spawning Uncreation Soldiers while defending the base. S.T.O.P is slightly faster then Crusher and will try to approach the base to attack it while keeping an extremely defensive fighting style. S.T.O.P will have the following attacks: Guardians of Xuetul The Guardians of Xuetul consists of three recently built statues near the town hall. One wields a stone gun of sorts, one is in a fighting stance seemingly using only it's fists and one wields a stone rake. Their names respectively are Ty, Gabriel, and David. |-|Ty= Ty keeps a medium distance away from players only dodging towards them if he is preparing to use an Overdrive. Ty will also stick close to his nearest ally as to support them with their attacks and heal them if necessary. Ty has speed higher than Crusher but lower than Slicer. |-|Gabriel= Gabriel is very aggressive and will try to run towards the nearest player to attack them. Gabriel will also try to dodge most attacks while he is running but mostly towards the player he is running to making Gabriel's dodging patterns predictable. Gabriel has higher speed than Slicer but lower speed than Piercer. |-|David= David will try to stick close to both of his allies as much as possible to support them. David has the same speed as Slicer. Boss Information As the players arrive at the entrance to the town hall, they find Arthos standing next to three statues. Arthos then mumbles a few words to himself and runs inside the building as the statues begin to move and assume a battle stance, ready to attack the players. The players must defeat the statues to be able to get inside the town hall. - Normal= - Battle= }} |title = Leader of The Uncreations |firstapp = |allegiance = The Uncreations |theme = |health = 1800000 |skills = ??? |immunities = |difficulty = 6 |xp = 15000 |pp = 800 |boss= }} Arthos Arthos is the leader of the Uncreations. He wears a mask with a military style hat on his head. He dons a grey scarf and clothing resembling that of an engineer. Backstory Gaining rule in Xuetul was a relatively straightforward process. All you had to do was garner enough power and basically overthrow the one already in charge. Problem was, the current ruler was corrupt and only focused on gathering wealth for himself as the citizens groveled at his feet. While the ruler had control, he was weak. Aside from a small personal army, he had no stronger protection for himself, and this is what Arthos would take advantage of. He started a rebel group called the Uncreations and went around continuously pointing out that the current government was stagnant and relished in their own wealth which called for a revolution. Recruitment was a success, many of the citizens and even outsiders wanted to help Arthos with his cause, as they too were tired of the injustice wrought upon them by Xuetul's government. It would've been easy to just overthrow the ruler now, however, Arthos decided to go on a more civilized route first in hopes that the ruler would listen to reason even a tiny bit. The Uncreations gathered at the town hall at the dead of night shouting at the ruler to come out and listen to what they had to say. When the ruler's forces arrived at the town hall weapons drawn, it was clear that negotiations were already out of the window. Arthos called for his followers to charge at the town hall and destroy the ruler. It was a battle that ended quickly, the former ruler's forces were overwhelmed by the sheer number of Uncreation followers and the former ruler himself didn't put any kind of strong resistance. As the sun rose outside of a window, Arthos sat on the once occupied armchair and smiled to himself underneath his mask. "Xuetul is saved, and in days to come, I...no we shall save the world for a brighter future.", Arthos mumbled to himself. Boss Information When the players enter the town hall, they will see Arthos sitting in an armchair at the other end of the building. Arthos then calls for Uncreation Elite Soldiers and both him and the troops begin fighting the players. Arthos mainly uses creatures called Shades to fight. He has the same speed as Slicer. Category:Blog posts